


hello happy (have we met?)

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, THE SPIDER HAS A CHARACTER TAG?, The Mortifying Ordeal of Emotional Intelligence, both of them are sympathetic ig? i'm not sure how the un/sympathetic thing works, i can have little a mcr reference. as a treat, sorry. anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Anyway, this conversation is definitely something we both want the other sides overhearing and thus should totally be discussed in the hallway, so let me in," Deceit said.Virgil frowned."...please," the other tacked on awkwardly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	hello happy (have we met?)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from leslie wolfe's "hello happy" i listened to it on loop while writing this. hell yeah

It was a regular evening. Virgil, in lieu of anything particularly pressing, was drawing a spider, as he was wont to do. It was as detailed as he could manage, based on the reference he had sitting on the desk next to him, and he thought he had done a pretty good job, thank you very much. He just had a few more sections to finish and then he'd- 

Virgil was sharply pulled out of his concentrated state by a knock at his door. A suspiciously snakish-sounding knock. His pencil skittered across the sheet as he startled, head snapping up. He glared at the door, rolling back from his desk in his swivel chair.

"Relax," a suspiciously snakish-sounding voice said. "It's just me."

"Oh,  _ just Deceit. _ Great. Like that's ever gone badly for any of us. Listen, leave me out of whatever pissy fight you're having now, and if it's something serious Thomas needs me for you can summon me," Virgil called, "Prick," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," Deceit sniped back. He didn't say anything else, though, and Virgil could tell he was still standing in front of the door. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he groaned, stood up, and swung open the door. Deceit smiled in a suspiciously-snakish way. " _ Thank _ you."

"What do you want?" Virgil asked.

"Okay, first of all, what I would like is for you to stop describing everything I do as 'suspiciously snakish'. It's hurtful," Deceit replied. Virgil, ever the pillar of maturity, rolled his eyes. "Other than that, though, it's definitely something I want the other sides overhearing and should totally be discussed in the hallway, so let me in," Deceit said.

Virgil frowned. 

"Please," Deceit tacked on awkwardly.

"Fine," Virgil grumbled, stepping aside and letting him into his room. "At least you had the decency to knock this time instead of just appearing like some fairy godsnake."

"I resent that," Deceit said as he took a seat on Virgil's bed. Virgil turned around, stared at the other, rolled his eyes again, and sat down in his chair facing Deceit.

A few seconds passed where neither of them really said anything. Just as Virgil opened his mouth to ask again what the other side wanted to talk about, Deceit interrupted him.

" _ How _ did you do it? The whole emotional intelligence thing, I mean. It's  _ exhausting," _ he said, "By the way, you can just think of me as Janus if you'd like. I've already told Thomas." 

"The- wait, I'm sorry. You  _ what?" _

"Ah," Janus paused, "Here, I'll give you the rundown. Do you remember that whole courtroom scenario regarding Lee and Mary-Lee's wedding?" 

A short walk-through of Thomas' mental state (with frequent interruptions from Virgil to ask if that was the  _ unbiased _ version of events, yes I know you're a liar by nature but if I could get the objective summary that would be  _ great _ Janus) later, Virgil sat there staring at the other. 

"So… what? You're here to ask me about being accepted? What it's like being one of the sides Thomas recognizes?" 

Janus shrugged. "Eh. Just complaining, really; I hear that's what you like to do too." 

"Anxiety isn't just complaining, I-" Virgil started.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I don't care," Janus said flippantly, "Just, wow. Is it really this hard for Thomas to accept he's not quite a golden boy?" He kicked his legs up onto the bed, stretching one of them across the room and resting it on Virgil's lap. 

Virgil frowned. "...Yeah. Yeah, it is." He pushed Janus' legs off him. "It took him years to even acknowledge you existed. He's trying, or at least starting to try, I can guarantee you that, but even though you've got a seat at the table now, you're not gonna be the first he comes to for advice. 

"It's not even that it's hard because Thomas doesn't want to accept you, to be honest. At this point he's aware of the- the dark sides, I guess, and he's willing to work with them, but that doesn't mean the other sides are going to adjust well. Also, please don't do-  _ that _ _ \--" _ Virgil gestured at his legs-- "because I am not comfortable with any of it."

"Wow, we've got Party Poison's own Killjoy over here," Janus muttered. "Still, that is… good to know. Even if you are projecting more than a little." 

A few seconds passed in which neither of them looked each other in the eyes. Virgil chewed idly on his lip. Distantly, he thought that nothing could be more awkward than this.

"I only want what's best for Thomas, alright?" Virgil grumbled.

Janus grinned, sharp teeth poking out from under his lip. "You know, somehow I've picked up on that."

A few more seconds passed. Distantly, Virgil realized that the only thing more awkward would be to repeat the exact same conversation beats as before.

Eventually, Janus sighed and glanced over at Virgil. "They're not going to kick you out if you're not perfect. You know that, right? That mushy stuff about everyone making mistakes and what-have-you applies to you too." 

"When did I say I was worried about being kicked out?" Virgil replied, perhaps a bit more defensively than the statement called for. Janus gave him an unimpressed look. 

"You're Anxiety. You don't exactly have to spell things out for people, you know."

"Well, okay, that's fair." Virgil turned his chair around, looking back at his desk, before abruptly swivelling back to face Janus. "Wait. If--"

Janus coughed loudly. "That's enough self-reflection for today, I think! Thanks a ton, you were about as helpful as I expected you to be." 

"I… you're welcome?" Virgil said. Janus stood up and momentarily tipped his hat to the other.

"See you later," he nodded and walked over to the door. "I'm absolutely exhausted now, so I'm going to go lay on the ground and scream into a pillow or something fun like that."

Virgil watched as Janus opened the door and left, leaning forward and knocking it shut with his foot after the other side was gone. He frowned and, lacking anything else to really do, turned back to his drawing. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's ooc i've interacted with the fandom like 3 times. tumblr is @funsandals i guess


End file.
